A New Life
by drgnqn
Summary: Grissom and Sara are finally starting things up when someone new enters both of thier lives. How is he related to Sara's past and what is she going to do about it? GSR rating may change in the future
1. My Little Boy

**A New Life**

Author: drgnqn

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: umm…everything up to the shift change in Season 5

Pairings: Grissom/Sara ; Warrick/Catherine ; maybe others later on

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way, shape, or form; only the plot of this story

Summery: Grissom and Sara are finally starting things up when someone new enters both of thier lives. How is he related to Sara's past and what is she going to do about it?

* * *

Chapter 1: My Little Boy 

The young boy stumbled, panting, down the seemingly endless street; dark in comparison to the bright street lamps and neon signs of Las Vegas only a 15 minute or so drive away on a particularly good day.

He was tired.

So tired.

The only thought driving him on was the thought of finding her.

His angel Gabriel.

He panted and stopped for a rest, continuing on after only recapturing his breath.

He needed to find her, no matter what.

He had to.

It was his mother's last wish as she lay in the hospital room, sick and dying. She had given him the picture of her savior, now his, and a bus-pass, valid for a one-way trip to the 'City of Sin'. She hated having to send him there but it had to be done. If it wasn't, who knew what would happen to her little boy here; Child services? Abuse? Malnutrition? Living on the streets? No. She could not let that happen. No. At least if he went there he would have a chance, a slim one…but still a chance. She knew her friend would help him, but it was up to her son to find her or at least let her know he was there so she could find him. He would be happy there, especially with her. With her guardian angel. Now she will be his angel too.

The mother smiled as she handed her son the respected items along with another; the small hand-painted, ceramic angel. The angel that she had given to her oh-so-many years ago. Now her son was going to give it back, to return the gift she had treasured ever since she had received it.

Smiling at her son one last time, she finished giving him the instructions and one last hug to erase the fear in his eyes, leaving only endless determination in its place. Falling back onto the bed, her son gave one last, long look at his mother lying there before walking out of the room toward his goal as the many doctors and nurses rushed into the room he just left.

The fire of determination had dimmed since then but he still held on. He was almost there. Just a little longer and he would be in the arms of his angel Gabriel.

So here he was, clutching the prized angel in left hand and her picture in his right as he took a left onto the next street; the one that looked like it was the bridge between death and life. This was his mother's last instruction before she died.

He needed to go toward the city.

So he looked back at the deserted nothingness, that now held his past, one last time before turning and making his way toward the towering city.

Toward a new life.

Oh, how he hoped he could find her.

* * *

Read and Review.


	2. Jonah

**A New Life**

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Grissom/Sara ; Warrick/Catherine ; maybe others later on

Spoilers: umm…everything up to the shift change in Season 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way, shape, or form; only the plot of this story

Summery: Grissom and Sara are finally starting things up when someone new enters both of their lives. How is he related to Sara's past and what is she going to do about it?

* * *

Chapter 2: Jonah

The little boy yawned, looking around him on the darkened street. He knew he had to find her but he was tired. Weighing the two decisions in his mind, he finally decided to get some sleep first. He started walking again, looking around for a safe place to spend the remainder of the night.

It was about a half hour later before he came to a stop in front of an old-looking, stone church. He slowly climbed the steps leading to the large, wooden doors that led into the building. He yawned again, attempting to push open one of the doors but failed.

His eyelids drooped as he gave one last push before sliding down to the ground and bringing his knees to his chest.

The little boy yawned one last time laying his head on his knees before falling asleep, unconsciously clutching the photo and angel tightly to his chest.

* * *

Grissom groaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose and leaning back in his chair. He had been catching up on paperwork all night and was now fighting an oncoming migraine. It was a slow night; there was only one B and E in which he sent Warrick and Nick out on just to keep them busy. Cath has the night off and Sara is in the break room probably catching up on paperwork too. 

He opened his eyes, finally noticing the woman of his previous thoughts leaning up against the doorway, giving him a small, sympathetic smile.

…Or was in the break room.

"Hey." She said.

Grissom just smiled slowly back at her, closing his eyes again and leaning his head back.

"Headache?" Sara asked.

He slowly nodded, wincing as another wave of pain went through his head. He opened his eyes again to see Sara offering her hand, smiling.

"Come here."

He reluctantly got up from his chair, following her to the couch and sitting down. She sat down beside him and motioned for him to turn around. Grissom looked at her confused but acquiesced, turning in the opposite direction of where she was sitting. He gasped slightly when she started to knead his shoulders and lower neck with her hands. He closed his eyes sighing, the pain taking a temporary leave from his previously throbbing head.

"You do know," Sara started quietly, "that the relief is only temporary right? You should take your medication."

She only got a slight moan in reply. Smiling, Sara asked where it was.

"….top, left drawer…" Grissom muttered, groaning when she gave his shoulders one last squeeze and got up. He turned, leaning back on the couch as the pain returned full force, making him groan again.

Sara looked over at him, picking up the two pills and his water bottle. She walked over and kneeled in front of him, pushing the said pills and water bottle into his hands before sitting slowly on the couch next to him.

Grissom sighed as the pills rushed down his throat, knowing that relief would come soon. Meanwhile, Sara had started to run her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck in an effort to calm him and take his mind off of the aches. He whimpered slightly as another wave hit him, making him dizzy.

"Shhhh…."Sara soothed, caressing the back of his head.

Grissom hummed slightly as the medicine started to take effect and the pain started to disappear, leaving him drowsy.

"Mmm….tired." He muttered, leaning into Sara's hand which had moved from the back of his head to slowly stroking his face.

She smiled, "Sleep then, you won't be missing anything here."

"Wake me if we get a call?" He asked, moving to lie down.

Sara got up and kneeled on the floor by his head, "'Course."

He nodded, drifting off into sleep. She smiled, kissing him lightly on the forehead before standing up and walking to the office door. She looked back at his sleeping figure and sighed slightly, turning around and switching off the lights, closing his office door.

* * *

The old priest whistled as he stepped out of the cabin and onto the cobblestone path leading to the back entrance of the church. Turning around, he locked the door behind him before making his way down the path, flashlight in hand, to make the final ground check of the night. 

He sighed as he looked around at the bushes and trees surrounding both sides of the paths. Since it was early spring, the trees had already grown most of their leaves and the flower buds on the bushes had nearly started to open, giving the sense of a new beginning. Smiling as he walked up to the door, navy blue robes swishing around him, he checked the locks to make sure they were securely fastened before making his way around the front of the church.

Breathing deeply, he thought about all of the years he had spent walking these same rounds around the church, and yet things never got old. Sure everything got older, just as he had, but they never got old; at least not to him. He still looks forward to giving the morning sermons each day with the same excitement and impatience that he did when he had just gotten out of college, some 50 something years ago.

The priest smiled sadly, thinking about what would happen to this land once he was gone. He had no children of his own and he had not trained any one to take his place. It would still hurt to see all of this land go to waste once he was gone, but he knew that his memory would carry on with the people he had preached and shown the religious path to.

He sighed again, closing his eyes and enjoying the warm breeze that existed even in the cold of the desert night. He opened them again as he started climbing the stone staircase that led to the church entrance doors.

The priest was about to grab the keys to the doors, out of the side pocket of his robe, when he noticed the young boy curled up in front of them. He looked around; surely the boy had a parent or someone looking for him. The thought was dismissed as he scanned the dark, lifeless streets surrounding the church.

He leaned down and lightly shook the boy awake.

"Nnnnn…"the boy moaned, shivering slightly.

"Hey…,"the priest smiled, "Wake up."

The boy opened his eyes coming face to face with the kindly, old man kneeling in front of him. "Who, who are you?" he asked nervously.

"I'm the priest of this church, Father Michael." the priest said kindly, his smile increasing the wrinkle lines around his dark eyes and around his cheeks. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Jonah. My name's Jonah." The boy smiled.

* * *

R and R


	3. Evil Tea from Hell and a 418b

**A New Life**

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Grissom/Sara ; Warrick/Catherine ; maybe others later on

Spoilers: umm…everything up to the shift change in Season 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way, shape, or form; only the plot of this story

Summery: Grissom and Sara are finally starting things up when someone new enters both of their lives. How is he related to Sara's past and what is she going to do about it?

* * *

Chapter 3: Evil Tea from Hell and a 418b

"Hey Sar!" Greg cried happily from his place at the break room table.

She smiled at him and made her way to the counter, "Greg." She acknowledged.

"Whacha doin?" He asked curiously, seeing her reach down into one of the bottom cupboards and bring out a small box.

She opened her mouth to answer when Nick and Warrick bounded into the break room chatting excitedly about their case.

"You will not believe what was at our crime scene…" they began excitedly before launching into a long speech about how the police had arrested a clown for doing something or other; she tuned them out after hearing the word clown. Sara shuddered. Ever since that one case with Catherine, clowns had just plain freaked her out. Turning back to the task at hand, she started heating up water and grabbed Grissom's favorite cup. Smashing up the tea leaves, she put the grounds into the cup and poured the now boiling water into it.

All three guys turned toward her, holding their noses, when a sudden, rancid smell filled the break room.

"What the hell…" they all started at once, staring at her like she was crazy.

Sara just rolled her eyes before attempting to explain, "Griss has a migraine, and this will make him feel better." She answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Seeing their disbelieving expressions she sighed, saying, "Oh come on you guys, it doesn't smell that bad!"

They just stared at her.

She rolled her eyes again and picked up the cup, heading to leave, when Brass walked in.

"Jesus Sara!" he said, holding his nose, "I don't know what Grissom did to you this time but its no reason to kill him!"

She just growled in response before stalking out of the room, "Men!"

* * *

Sara entered Grissom's office, cup in hand, quietly shutting the door behind her. Maneuvering between the specimen filled shelves, she made her way over to the couch, placing the cup on the desk on her way, and sat down by his head. Tracing his face with her fingertips, she leaned down and gently touched her lips to his, making him smile slightly and slowly open his eyes.

"Hey." He said drowsily looking up at her.

"Hey yourself." She answered, small smile playing on her lips as she ran her hands through his graying curls.

"Mnnnff…" he moaned, leaning into her hand.

"Head feel any better." She asked sympathetically, continuing her ministrations.

"Mmmhmm." He answered falling back asleep.

"No you don't.You have to drink this first." Sara leaned down and kissed him again, before standing up and getting the coffee cup. Her movement causing him to groan and slowly sit up, rubbing his eyes. She smiled at the site and went back over to sit beside, and slightly behind him, handing him the cup and caressing the back of his neck with her hand.

"You are too good to me." Grissom told her sarcastically, scrunching up his face at the smell, then taking a sip. "Tastes just as bad as it smells." He looked over at her, seeing her smile slightly at his complaint.

"It may smell and taste bad but it will make you feel better, that I can promise."

"Really?" he asked doubtfully.

"Promise."

He nodded, slowly finishing the cup off as she watched him, moving her hand up to run her hand through the curls on the back of his head, "I loooove you hair." She droned as he moved to lie back down, head on her lap, placing the empty cup on the floor.

He smiled, "I know."

She moved her hand to his face, leaning down once more to run her lips over his, saying, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

He opened one eye and leaned up to kiss her, "Nope; feel better already." He mumbled pushing his tongue into her welcoming mouth.

"Ahem." They stopped and looked toward the intruder, "Sorry to break up this heartwarming moment but there is a something I think you both should see."

The two groaned, getting up from the couch. Grissom pouted and whined, "I was comfortable." Brass rolled his eyes and Sara smiled at him, putting her hands into her back pockets.

"What have we got?" she asked, turning toward Brass.

"418b."

"Jim, we don't deal with runaways. That's Child services' job." Grissom answered, looking curiously at the man standing in front of them.

Brass turned to Sara, "I really think you guys should see this." He said, handing her the slip, with the address and info on it, and walking out of the room, yelling over his shoulder, "I'll meet you two there!"

Sara looked over at Grissom and shrugged saying, "There isn't much to do around here anyway. And who knows, it might be worthwhile."

Grissom nodded in response, walking over to his desk and grabbing his keys. He placed a large hand on the small of her back and led her out of his office, obviously in a better mood than he was before.

* * *

Review please! 


	4. Past and Present

**A New Life**

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Grissom/Sara; Warrick/Catherine; maybe others later on

Spoilers: umm…everything up to the shift change in Season 5

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI in any way, shape, or form; only the plot of this story

Summery: Grissom and Sara are finally starting things up when someone new enters both of their lives. How is he related to Sara's past and what is she going to do about it?

* * *

Chapter 4: Past and Present 

Moonlight shined through the paneled windows that lined the sides of the small cabin, the light reflecting on the frail boy's fiery hair. The boy let out a deep breath nervously. Father Michael walked up to him, tray of fruit and instant macaroni and cheese in hand. Handing the tray over, the priest watched the boy pick at the food. He furrowed his eyebrows, studying his thin form. No boy should be _this_ thin, regardless of age.

'What happened to you?' He thought, not for the first time.

* * *

Silence filled the truck as the two CSI stared ahead, one driving and the other lost in thought. Grissom drummed his fingers on the steering wheel, whistling silently while trying to gather the courage to ask the woman next to him to dinner. 

'Dammit! It should be this hard!' He glanced nervously over at his companion, 'We're dating Gil! Get a grip, its **just** Sara!' He scoffed at that thought, it wasn't **just** Sara. Nothing was **just** Sara. Sara was special, was different, was important…Sara was everything, and there was no way he could or would change that.

Grissom sighed and fidgeted in the leather seat. Taking a deep breath he looked over to his right to see the said woman looking at him with a raised eyebrow and a small, smug smile.

He blinked. 'Was I thinking out loud?'

His cheeks burned as he stuttered out the invitation. Sara's smile grew wider, a mischievous glint appearing in her eye.

She waited until he started fidgeting again before she accepted, pleased with herself for making him that nervous.

Closing her eyes and leaning back in the seat she reminded him they were still on the road.

* * *

Getting to the address Brass had given them they exited the car, grabbed their silver cases, and slammed the doors – all in perfect symmetry. 

Brass shook his head as the couple started walking toward him. It still amazed him how in-tune they were to the other's movements. He turned slightly, looking up at the large stone church standing before him.

'It's been a while since I've been to church…' Brass blinked and shook his head, turning back to the CSI in front of him.

"What have we got, Jim?" Grissom asked curiously, looking around for any sign of a disturbance normally caused by a runaway.

"Boy's in the priest's quarters out back." The police captain answered, motioning for them to follow. The CSI looked at each other confused but did so nonetheless.

The cobblestone clicked under their feet, making Sara nervous. She wasn't sure why for she had always loved gardens and their, usually stone, walkways. The sound had always calmed her but now it put her nerves on end.

Grissom squeezed her hand, giving her the reassurance she never knew she needed.

Brass slowed down, allowing them to catch up, as the cabin came into view.

The two men hung back once they reached the miniature house, leaving Sara to knock and announce their presence. Raising her hand she was met with air; the door had swung open and standing there was a shrunken image of a man she had long forgotten or at least had hoped was long forgotten.

She gulped as the memories flooded back, erasing the present and replacing it with the past.

* * *

_A young Sara Sidle walked into the San Francisco Crime Lab looking just as nervous as she felt. Dropping out of her master's program had seemed like a good idea…but then again, a lot of things seem like a good idea when in the company of a certain entomologist._

_She blushed at that thought, walking down the hallway the receptionist, at the front desk, directed. Grissom hadn't forced her to do anything…he just had the passion inside of him that drew her when he taught at the lecture…and then when he spoke at coffee afterwards…and almost every day after that. Hell, he brought out the scientist within her. This, along with her newly revealed passion for forensic science and justice, is now why she was standing nervously in front of her new boss's office door praying that everything was going to be alright._

_Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open and woman, only a few years older than her, stepped out. The strange red head smiled and turned around to yell into the room she just exited._

_Sara didn't know exactly whatthe red-headsaid for she was trying to figure out what exactly what shade the woman's hair was. She was shaken out of her daze when she was practically shoved into the room by the said woman behind her – who was laughing either at what the man in the room had said in response or her own flabbergasted expression._

_Before she knew it, she was standing in front of a large desk owned by the man who was now her boss – a man she, like the mysterious red head, would eventually learn to love like a long-lost father.

* * *

_

Sorry 'bout the long wait, finals plus my new nephew – 8 weeks old on Saturday – whom I baby-sit on a regular basis. Sweetest little baby. : )

clears throat…Anyway, I have a question. Is CSI singular **and **plural or does there have to be a (s) or an (es) or something added on to the end to make it plural?

Review please!


End file.
